


The Antennae

by Troopes_Tent



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Other, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troopes_Tent/pseuds/Troopes_Tent
Summary: hmm...What's with RGB's Antennae?





	The Antennae

**Author's Note:**

> a lil fic i made based around a few RGB headcanons!

 

“ _ Hey _ _!_ RGB! Wake up!”

A childish voice spoke softly.

“You need to stop sleeping in so much!!”

The child shook the man beside her, then huffed. “ _ Fine! _ You wanna play  _ this _ game? Well, I'll win!”

With a grin forming on her face, she gently reached out for the man's antennae.

She then wrapped her small hands around them, and unbent every little crook in the antennae, causing the man to awake with a jolt, and a small gasp in the form of a burst of static.

 

The child fell on her back, looking up at the man with the same grin. “Morning!”

 

“Hero, how many times do I have to tell you to  _ never _ do that?!” The man snarled. 

 

Hero sat back up, rubbing her back. “But you slept late and you didn't wake up when I shook you like you said you would and-”

 

“Alright _alright_. It's _fine_.” RGB sighed, taking a moment to fix his antennae after such tomfoolery.

 

“...RGB?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“why are your antennae so _weird_?” Hero tilted her head as she crawled into RGB's lap, where she sat down shortly after. “Like...they get all bent up and stuff all the time. But when you're actually calm, they _aren't_.” there was one more thing hero was going to mention, _but that's her own secret_. She doesn't need to tell him _that!_

 

“I…” RGB thought for a second. Why  _ did _ they do that? It really  _ doesn't _ make sense. “Hmm…I'm...not too sure, honestly.”

 

Then, hero got an idea. “Well,” she gently wrapped her small, soft hands around the corners of RGB's head. “Let's figure it out!”

 

RGB smiled, not even noticing that hero wasn't looking at  _ him _ , but his _antennae._ One had bent in such a manner that it formed the shape of a _heart_ , while the other seemed to lean back calmly. 

 

Hero couldn't help but giggle a bit at that, but RGB  _ still _ doesn't know what's truly occurring. Shame, really.

 

“I can't say no to this, can I?”

RGB's staticy voice snapped hero's attention back to the man himself. 

 

“Nope!” Hero nodded.

 

Now's the perfect time! She's been waiting almost  _ forever _ just to do this! Hero pulled away from RGB's head, and reached up to his antennae. “How did you sleep?” She made sure to distract RGB even just a little bit beforehand.  As she spoke, she gently scratched one antenna, which made RGB freeze up for a second.

 

“I...slept decently.” The telly man let out a small _purr_ , slowly slouching forward. 

 

Hero moved behind him, but continued to scratch the antenna. “Good...good.” she then made RGB lay his head on her lap to make petting the antennae easier for her. 

She moved her hand in between the antennae, watching RGB just  _ melt _ in her small hands. 

 

RGB self consciously curled up as he slightly rubbed his head against hero's leg. 

 

With a giggle, hero gently circled a finger around the base of the antennae, which made RGB _chirr_ softly, and his antennae gently laid on hero's hand. 

 

She then removed her hand, which let RGB snap out of the cat-like trance. 

 

He sat up, pink ink dripping slightly from embarrassment. 

"H-hero?? What was  _ that  _ all about? Why was I on your leg-"

 

"That. Was.  _ adorable! _ " Hero exclaimed, cutting RGB off mid-sentence. "Y-you _purred!!!_ And made  _ cat noises _ \- and you curled up like a cat and it was so  _ ccccuuuuttteeee!!! _ "

 

_"Ah."_ RGB fixed his bow tie, attempting to recover from that. "D... don't do that again."

 

"No promises!~" hero giggled evily.

  
  



End file.
